The Dream and the Mage
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: What if Yuna had a baby sister and Tidus fell in love with her instead?


The dream and the mage

The dream and the mage

Warning: lemon one shot

Category: Final Fantasy X

Pairing: TidusxOC

Akari's mine. I don't own FFX, although I wish I did

Prologue: Takes place during the small movie where Tidus and Yuna meet for the very first time. What'll happen if Yuna had a little sister and Tidus fell for her instead? Yuna breaks Tidus heart and her little sis helps him pick

up the pieces…

A quiet young girl, a look alike to Yuna except the purple hair and violet eyes casted a dark blue fireball at a low level fiend, turning it to ashes. Sighing, she puts her blade wand away and walks back towards Besaid village. Sneaking in through the back way, she manages to pass LuLu and Wakka. "Akari, are you through with your training already?" Yuna asked. "Yes…'' she spoke in a quiet voice. The bi-colored eyed girl walked out of the hut with a tired look in her eyes, curious she follows. Making sure she doesn't see her, she casts a invisibility cloak on herself and continues following. Yuna stops at the shoreline of the beach, sitting down. Apparently, she was waiting for someone; her thoughts were right. She couldn't hear what she and Tidus were talking about but she saw the whole thing unfold. Hiding behind a tree, she waits until she left and comes out from behind it, unveiling her cloak spell. "T-Tidus?" she asks shyly, walking towards him. The next thing that happened surely marked her face red. He was hugging her! Well, not exactly hugging but close to it. She froze, unable to think or to talk. "_What happened?"_ her mind scrambled to think of a solution to calm the obvious upset guardian.

Slowly, she wraps her arms up around his back and hugs him with all her might. "Tidus…what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked still in his embrace. Blinking back tears and lowering his eye level to hers, he says in a shaky voice still bent on crying again. "She doesn't want to be with me. Saying that she wants to be independent for now on" his voice broke off in another sob. While he was tearing up, Akari was furious. "_Sister? Yuna…Yuna how could you?! What possessed you to hurt such a nice, sweet guy like him? I won't forgive you for this!!'' _Looking up at him, she gently, but softly places both her hands onto his tear stricken face and wipes away the on going tears. "If that's the reason…then she's stupid.'' She said in a quiet soft but serious tone. Shocked by her words, he pulls away briefly, embarrassed by the sudden actions of earlier. She blinks, tilting her head to the side. "Tidus…" hearing his name said he turns around only to be kissed by the black mage! A million thoughts ran through his head all at once and none of them had any thoughts of her_._ Only Akari.

Bringing her closer to his body, he returns the kiss full force. Dragging her upwards so that their height matched. Nibbling at her lower lip for entrance, she shyly opens for him. Tongue sweeping into her mouth, her legs went weak and she nearly fell. The two stopped, breathing hard and panting slightly. Lowering her onto the warm sand, he hovers over her for a minute before diving down and taking her mouth again. Hands tugging at her vest, she stops kissing him for a moment to sit up and takes it off. Try as he could, there was no stopping the ever-growing approving smile off his face. Leaving a trail of saliva down her throat, he stops at her breasts. Her violet orbs widen when he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling hard at the soft nub. She held a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out of pleasure. But, he wouldn't allow that. Both of his hands shot up, pinning hers above her head as his assault on her breasts continued. Once finished, he gives her a wry smile before edging down towards her pants. "T-Tidus…" she breathed out. "Don't worry, I'm not rushing this" with that, he slides off her panties and leans down toward her most vulnerable body part. Darting his tongue out, he takes a small lick at her wet vaginal lips, causing her to shiver. It wasn't before long he thrust his whole tongue into her, mercilessly licking and sucking at her inner walls without missing a drop. Rising from between her legs, he stares at her for a minute. Cheeks flustered, breasts full, lips parted, yea she was ready. Taking off his own clothes, he positions himself at her entrance. Kissing her deeply, he shoves his hard member in, she screamed in his mouth tears streaming down her face. Once he was fully inside her, he wipes her tears and begins pumping slowly at first. Finding his rhythm, she follows suit causing him to moan and rock harder against her. "A-Akari!" he gasps, thrusting more and more faster than ever. She cries out his name once before coming, after a few short more he comes afterwards. Breathing hard, he gathers her against his chest, stroking her hair as she fell asleep. Not before long, sleep over took him as well.

_When heartache comes your way, love has a back up plan…_


End file.
